


f*ckin' flyers

by Batik



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batik/pseuds/Batik
Summary: Because sometimes my brain has these little conversations with itself.





	f*ckin' flyers

“You come over when we get home?”

“You know the answer to that G. At least, you should.”

“But, Sid. Was accident. Know should not swing, but mad. Raffl hit back of head. Not think.”

“I get that, and part of me wanted to take him down for hitting you. But, and here’s the key, I _didn’t_. What I did do is spend most of the next 5 minutes throwing myself in front of pucks to clean up your mess.”

“Then come over, let me apologize.”

“No, you made your choice, consciously or not. Anna might think it’s hot when your temper gets you kicked out of a game, but I like it better when you score. And you can’t do that from the locker room.”

“Sid …”

“Go home. You and Anna have fun — in every room of your house, if she’s into it. Then get up tomorrow and go to your fucking hearing and hope like hell that they take it easy on you. Because, as much as I love you — and, God help me, I do, G — I’m not touching you again until you’re back on the ice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because sometimes my brain has these little conversations with itself.


End file.
